Me and My Son
by Legally Positive
Summary: A few stories about Violet and her son Josh. Each - means the end of a story.
1. Ages birth to 4

I laid in the hospital bed knowing this was the one moment in my life Mr. Hart couldn't take away from me. As I held my baby boy tears started forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe Tyler and I brought him into the world. "Vi, do you have any ideas for a name?" Tyler asked me.

"How about Joshua Taylor?" I said.

"Perfect." He said as he kissed my forehead which was drenched in sweat.

"Ty you wanna hold him?"

"I would love to." And with that he took Josh from my arms and I fell asleep. Labor is a lot harder than it looks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama. Book peaze?" My 1 year old asked me as he pulled at my leg.

"Okay. Go pick one out." I said as I shooed him away. He spent 3 minutes looking for a book and finally chooses "Put Me in the Zoo". I tucked him into bed and began to read it to him. By the time I got to page 20 Josh was fast asleep. "Goodnight my love." I whispered to him and then I kissed him on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the doctor's office with my 2 year old crying his aqua blue eyes out. "Josh it's gonna be okay. The doctor's not gonna hurt you. He just wants to find out what's making you feel so bad."

"Really?" He said with his head still down.

"Yep. He just wants to make you feel better so we can play hide and seek again. Now put on a brave face for mommy, please?"

"Okay."

"Joshua Newstead." A nurse said.

'Yes?' I said.

"The doctor will see you now."

"Come on buddy." I said picking him up. "Hello Dr. Steve."

"Hi Violet, hey Josh." Dr. Steve said. "So what seems to be the problem today?"

"Well Josh has had a fever around 102 the past 3 days and he says his head, throat, and stomach hurt."

"Well it looks like he has that flu bug that's going around, but I'll have to draw some blood to make sure."

"What does that mean?" Josh asked.

"He's just gonna give you a small poke and get that red stuff that comes out." I said.

"Oh."

"It might hurt a little bit. So do you want to sit in mommy's lap?" He nodded his head up and down. Then he climbed up in my lap. He closed his eyes and Dr. Steve took his blood. "You're a brave boy Josh." he said. "I'll be back in a minute. "

"You're mama's big boy aren't you?"

Yep." The doctor came back a few minutes later and told us Josh had the flu. We came home and Josh fell asleep as soon as his head hit the bed. I tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Feel my better my brave little boy"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ty will you get Josh ready while I take a shower?" I asked Tyler one morning. Today Josh was coming with me to work.

"Sure honey." He said, than gave me a quick peck on the lips. When I got out I saw Josh in his superman t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Sweetheart go eat some breakfast and by the time you get done we'll leave okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." It took me 20 minutes to get my hair dried and get dressed. But luckily Josh had just finished so we got out the door pretty fast.

"Kathy, I'd like you to meet my son Josh."

"Hi Josh. "Kathy said to my 3 year old. Josh just waved.

"I'm sorry he's just shy around other people." I said.

"It's okay. Tommy was the same way until he started pre-school."

"Hey Violet who's this little boy?" Doralee asked as she came in the office.

"This is my son Josh. Josh this is Doralee." Again Josh just waved. "Doralee do you think you could give Josh a little tour since Mr. Hart's not here."

"Wait he's not here?" Doralee said in shock.

"Yah he called in sick today." Josh spent his day at Consolidated until naptime with Doralee. After his nap he watched me work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josh are you ready for pre-school?" I called up the stairs.

"I think I am. Can you check?" He said as he came downstairs.

"Sure. Crayons?" He nodded yes. "Notebook?" He nodded yes again. "Pencil?" And for the last time he nodded yes. "I think you're all ready to go."

"Come here big boy. Give daddy a kiss before you go." Tyler said. Josh did as he was told and kissed Tyler on the cheek. "Have fun at pre-school Josh."

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Josh."

8 hrs. later.

"Tyler, I'm home." I said as I walked in the front door.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi mommy." Josh said.

"Hey baby. How was you first day at preschool?"

"It was really fun. We played games and colored and there's this really cute girl named Sally who played wit me."

"That's great honey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Josh's 5th Birthday

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Josh screamed as he jumped on me and Tyler's bed.

"Morning Josh. Why do you want me to wake up? It's 4 in the morning." I said

"It's my birthday today!"

"It is isn't it? Happy fifth birthday Josh."

"Mommy where did I come from?"

"I'll tell you when you're old enough."

"When is that?"

"In 5 years."

"How long's that?"

"5 birthday cakes."

"Okay."

"How about we go back to sleep so we can celebrate later."

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Sure come here."

At 5 o'clock

"Where's my birthday boy?" I said when I came in the door.

"I'm right here mommy!"

"Hi baby. Anything happen at school?" I said pointing to his hat.

"Yep. Everybody sang happy birthday to me and then Ms. Hilty gave me this birthday hat to take home."

"That's great sweetie. We'll celebrate as soon as I get some different clothes on."

"Okay." I changed into a simple blouse and a pair of blue jeans. "Ready to celebrate?" He nodded yes. "Well come here" I said as I picked him up. "Let's go find your Daddy."

"Whoa!" Josh said when we walked in the room. The room had red and orange streamers on the ceiling. And then there was a small banner that said 'Happy 5th Birthday Josh.' Then Tyler and I started singing the happy birthday song. "Thank you Mommy, Thank you Daddy!" he said when we finished.

"Do you want to open your presents?" Tyler asked. As he pointed over to 5 gifts. Josh just nodded yes. In the end Josh got a new teddy bear, a toy truck, a new box of crayons, a coloring book, and finally a skateboard w/ helmet. "What do you think Josh?" Ty asked.

"I love it Daddy!"

"You wanna have a piece of cake now?" I asked.

"Yep." We sat down and ate a piece of chocolate cake. "I looked up at the clock and it said 9:00.

"Josh it's time for bed."

"Ahhh. Okay." I picked him up and took him to his bedroom and got him ready for bed. "Did you have a good birthday Josh?" I asked as I tucked him in.

"It was the best ever!"

"I'm glad you had a good birthday. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight mommy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm really mad that 9 to 5 is closing on Sep. 6****th****. But I do have the link to watch an LA preview.**

**Link youtube****.com/watch?v=2Pfu4VqcvXs**

**RIP 9 to 5**

**April 30****th**** - September 6****th**** 2009**

**We'll miss you forever**


	3. Lost Age 6

Josh's POV

Mommy and I were out grocery shopping when I noticed a small toy vending machine. I just stood there and looked at it for a minute. When I turned around I didn't see my Mommy. "Mommy?" I still didn't see her "Mommy!" I shouted. I was really starting to get scared. I sat down by the vending machine trying to remember what the Sesame Street Video said to do. I started looking for somebody who worked there. I was in row 12 before I found someone.

"Sir?" I asked shyly.

"Yes young man?"

"Can you help me find my Mommy?"

"I can. First what's your name and how old are you?"

"My name's Josh and I'm 6"

"Okay. Come with me." I followed him up to a small room where the man put me in a small chair.

"Okay Josh, what's your Mommy's name?"

"I think its Violet."

"Do you know your last name?"

"No."

"Okay." Then he went over to what I think is called an intercom. "Is there a woman named Violet missing a 6-year-old boy named Josh. If so come to the main entrance." Then he took me to the entrance where we waited until Mommy came ad held me.

"Thank you so much sir. What is your name?"

"Joe."

"Thank you for finding my son."

"It's no big deal it happens a lot."

"Come on let's go home Josh."

"Mommy are you mad at me?"

"No, you just scared me. But your safe now so that's all that matters."

"Did you finish shopping?"

"No. But, I got enough for dinner tonight."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Josh."


End file.
